El ebanista del millón de libras
by smile.in.love
Summary: Los casos y poco más alejan el aburrimiento de Sherlock. Un gran caso atraerá lo que nunca creyó. Este fic pertenece a la sexta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED.
1. Da igual cómo empiece el día

**EL EBANISTA DEL MILLÓN DE LIBRAS**

**-o-**

**Este fic pertenece a la sexta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**-o-**

**Capítulo I Da igual cómo empiece el día**

Si alguna vez el mundo iba a acabarse, sin duda sería ese día. Tiros, gritos, palabras que no deben repetirse inundaban todo Baker Street en ese momento, hacía una hora, dos...

_Sherlock está muy aburrido_, fue lo primero que pensó John, pero al ver que el escándalo no cesaba se planteó otros motivos, entre ellos, el que su compañero hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, la ventana..., incluso se tapó los oídos en acto de desesperación; inútil. Lo que había estado intentando evitar por tres largas horas se hacía inevitable; tendría que bajar.

Bajó las escaleras tropezándose, llevándose las manos a la cara con paciencia. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las 6:00?, ¿las 6:30? _Le mataría, le haría trocitos y los distribuiría por la pared tras el papel pintado_, era su pensamiento mientras se acercaba al foco del ruido. Y, cuando su pie derecho tocó el suelo del salón, el desastre cesó.

—No creas que no voy a quejarme porque hayas parado.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

De pie, con el arma en la mano y la disconformidad en las facciones, estaba Sherlock y, a un metro escaso en línea recta, una cara sonriente más agujereada que un colador. _Pobre pared,_ _huiría si pudiera_, pensó todo el que alguna vez la vio.

—¿Qué tienes ahora, Sherlock? Son las...

—6:00, lo sé, mi teléfono tiene reloj.

—¿Y no tiene juegos? Bájate algunos y déjame dormir, es sábado y estoy libre.

—Pues libérame del aburrimiento —y disparó de nuevo a la pared. John le quitó el arma de la mano.

—No, otra vez no. ¡Siempre igual! —exclamó, tan efusivo que disparó sin querer al techo y trozos de pintura cayeron sobre él.

—Ése no he sido yo —rio Sherlock. John gruñó quitándose el polvo blanco de encima y dejó la pistola lejos, muy lejos de las manos del detective.

—¿Por qué no tocas el violín?

—Encima de la estantería puedo cogerla, y sin escalera —chasqueó la lengua. John volvió a gruñir.

—Que por qué no tocas el violín —volvió a preguntar el mayor.

—Está roto.

—¿Roto?

—Sí, el puente, no lo entenderías —hizo un gesto con la mano y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Pues arréglalo.

—A las 7.

—¿Por qué a las 7?

—Es cuando abren los ebanistas—. John miró su reloj; las 6:15.

—Pues voy haciendo el desayuno. No se te ocurra volver a coger la pistola —dijo el doctor camino de la cocina.

—No tiene más balas —musitó el moreno viéndole partir.

...

—Podríamos ir a un ebanista de Glasgow, ya puestos —protestó John tras tres cuartos de hora en taxi.

—Sí, pero me gusta éste —contestó sin atenderle Sherlock. —Ah, ironía —el mayor sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

— Mira —señaló un letrero antiguo— Ebanistería Chippendale.

—Es aquí, pare —dijo el detective al taxista, mirando a John para que pagara.

—Algún día tendrás que pagar tú —espetó bajando del coche tras Sherlock y su violín, después de guardar la cartera.

—Sí, algún día.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Chippendale es conocido como el mejor ebanista del mundo. ¿Qué lees en esos libros que siempre llevas?—. John prefirió no contestar.

—Aún está cerrado —escucharon desde el taller al abrir la puerta principal.

—Tenemos una urgencia —contestó Sherlock sin hacerle caso, llegando con John hasta la voz.

El taller era pequeño y encantador. Una gran diversidad de instrumentos musicales hechos en madera cubrían las cuatro paredes en su totalidad. El suelo había quedado oculto bajo kilos de serrín. Sólo una parte de la habitación se mantenía al margen, la mesa donde el artesano trabajaba en una guitarra española. Dejó las herramientas y se volvió para verles.

—¿Qué les urge tanto?

—¿Señor Chippendale?

—Creo que se refiere a mi padre. A él le falló el corazón el mes pasado, yo estoy al cargo.

—Lo sentimos —exclamó John dando disimulado en el costado de Sherlock.

—Sí, lo sentimos —dijo éste captando el mensaje. —¿Arreglaría mi violín?

—Imposible hasta la semana que viene. Puede dejarlo...

—Hoy.

—Hoy no puedo.

John no sabía si lo que iba a hacer era para bien o un pase VIP a la desesperación entre los chirridos del violín en los malos días, pero la música, por muy estridente que fuera, no haría agujeros en la pared.

—Tiene que ser hoy —insistió el moreno. John se tomó de la mano. —¿Qué haces? —le dijo entre dientes.

—Cállate —susurró. —Verá..., es que es nuestro aniversario y lo necesitamos hoy. ¿Podría hacernos un hueco? Es muy especial para nosotros —Sherlock estaba alucinando por fuera y riéndose por dentro.

—¿Aniversario? Yo cumplo el segundo en unos días. Estamos esperando la adopción, ¡qué horror de burocracia!—. El menor intentaba no rodar los ojos.

—¡Qué nos va a contar! —llevamos meses moviendo papeleo —y apretó un poco más la mano del moreno, que no daba crédito a tanta imaginación.

—¡Qué demonios! Déjeme echarle un vistazo, les haré un hueco. Sherlock le dio el violín en su funda al ebanista sin soltar la mano de John y el hombre, nada más sacarlo, se puso a trabajar.

—Ya puedes soltarme la mano —musitó el mayor.

—No —respondió Sherlock casi sin mover los labios y una sonrisa de control.

—Es un violín sensacional —exclamó el encargado.

—Lo sé, lo elegí yo —no tardó en decir el detective.

—Sólo es el puente, tardaré un momento. Dónde tenía yo..., siéntense..., si encuentran una silla, perdonen el desorden —decía al aire. No, no había ninguna, así que se quedaron de pie, cogidos de la mano.

—Te mataré —susurró John.

—Me lo dices a menudo. Estás perdiendo credibilidad —rio Sherlock.

—Y, ¿en qué trabajan, si puedo preguntar?

—Detective Consultor. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene un caso? —inquirió ansioso. John rezaba porque así fuera; implicaba correr a marchas forzadas, pero era una eternidad mejor que Sherlock aburrido.

—Sí, puede que tenga uno.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el doctor sin darse cuenta. —Perdón. ¿Decía?

—No sé si será relevante, pero hace una semana que no veo al artesano de dos calles hacia el centro.

—Se habrá fugado con su amante.

—Tienes una obsesión con eso, ¿eh?

—No lo sé, sólo me parece raro que haya desaparecido sin decir nada. Nos veíamos cada día —decía el encargado.

—Oh, ¿ves? Amantes, siempre son amantes.

—Calla —pidió John. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—No se lo digan a mi marido, sólo fue una tontería, yo le quiero.

—Tranquilo, no diremos nada —le tranquilizó el mayor. —¿Es tan amable de indicarnos el número y la calle?

—Les llevaré personalmente en cuanto acabe aquí —y siguió trabajando en el violín.

...

—Así que aquí es —sentenció Sherlock sacando la lupa.

—¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo la reparación de tu violín?

—Porque no llevo dinero encima. ¿Me lo coges? —le tendió la funda con el instrumento dentro, como nuevo.

—Sí, claro —ironizó el mayor.

Sherlock se dispuso a investigar, observando cada partícula visible de la fachada del local; la pared, la persiana metálica, el hueco entre ellas..., todo. John sujetaba el violín y pensaba en un posible almuerzo que Sherlock probara; su tarea era la más difícil.

—No podemos entrar sin una orden.

—Lo sé, conciencia —protestó el moreno. Vamos a dejar el violín donde debe estar y llamamos a Lestrade.

...

Una vez hubo comprobado que el violín se encontraba en plenas cualidades con una melodía agradable y otra no tanto, para el gusto de John, llamaron —el doctor llamó previo lanzamiento telefónico— a Lestrade. Una explicación breve de los hechos y se encaminaron al lugar de observación en el primer taxi libre.

Lestrade y compañía llegaron a los pocos minutos, lo que alegró al detective. _Esos ineptos de Yard dañan mis pruebas_, decía constantemente.

—¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar, Sherlock?

—Una cita contigo seguro que no —respondió el detective al DI. ¿Haces los honores? —le indicó la puerta. Unos policías no tardaron en abrirla, y lo que vieron revolvió el estómago de uno de ellos.

—Es fantástico —exclamó el detective.

—Sherlock, contrólate —le susurró el doctor.


	2. Ni las sorpresas que te depare

**EL EBANISTA DEL MILLÓN DE LIBRAS**

**-o-**

**Este fic pertenece a la sexta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**-o-**

**Capítulo II Ni las sorpresas que te depare**

—Pero es una obra maestra. Mira el corte, es limpio, ¿dónde estará el resto?

Y por resto se refería a la cabeza. Tendido en el piso un cuerpo inerte sin cabeza se hallaba. Estaba en perfecto estado, demasiado para estar muerto. Pero por la información del otro ebanista y el estado del local, todo indicaba que no había muerto el día anterior ni el anterior. El detective tendría que analizarlo para comprobarlo, pero estaba seguro de que algo raro pasaba. Y ese olor...

—¿Hueles eso, John? —exclamó observando el cuerpo de cerca.

—Formol —contestó John. Sherlock sonrió a la contestación.

—Exacto. ¿Pero para qué?

—¿No sería más práctico buscar la cabeza? —dijo Lestrade.

—Pues ya sabes —contestó Sherlock mientras seguía mirando el cuerpo. —Bien vestido, manos de trabajador manual, complexión media, unos 50 años..., definitivamente el ebanista desaparecido. ¿Con qué habrá sido? —dijo mirando a su alrededor. —Tiene que ser muy afilado, como una sierra. Pero no tiene marcas de sierra. ¿Por qué llevarse el instrumento y no el cuerpo? Tiene que estar por aquí, ¿qué hay aquí? Instrumentos, eso es; tiene que ser un instrumento pero, ¿qué instrumento? Cuerda, uno de cuerda. A ver, violín —dijo acercándose a los instrumentos dispuestos en la pared buscando uno— no —se llevó las manos a la cabeza— demasiado pequeña para poder manejarla con guantes; John, apunta eso—. John lo apuntaba absolutamente todo.

—Hemos encontrado la cabeza —gritó Anderson desde la otra parte de la sala. Sherlock siguió con su retahíla sin prestarle atención.

—Una viola; no, el mismo problema. Un contrabajo, un arpa..., ¿qué?

—Un violonchelo —exclamó John señalando uno en concreto. Sherlock le miró y luego al instrumento, viendo la sangre en una de sus cuerdas. Y saltó de alegría.

—¡John, eres brillante! Lestrade —se volvió hacia el DI—, espero el cuerpo con la cabeza y ese violonchelo en Barts en menos de media hora. Los guantes no los encontrarás aquí. John, nos vamos —y salió del local. John se despidió de Lestrade y fue tras él con las anotaciones.

...

Tras esperar media hora en el depósito el cuerpo llegó y, tal como vinieron, los hombres de Yard se fueron.

Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y se puso enseguida con el cuerpo, analizando cada fibra, tejido y célula al microscopio. John daba vueltas por la sala, acercándose sólo cuando el detective necesitaba que le diera algo.

—¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Me estás mareando—. El doctor frenó la marcha en seco. —Gracias.

—¿No sientes nada por ellos? —preguntó el mayor.

—Pinzas —pidió— ¿por quién?

—Por los muertos de los casos.

—No. ¿Por qué? No tengo nada que ver con ellos. Bisturí.

—¿Y si fuera yo? —Sherlock levantó la vista hacia él— ¿y si yo fuera uno de ellos?

—Eso no pasará. Nunca —y devolvió la mirada al cadáver. —Ve a dar una vuelta.

—Pero Sherlock...

—Que me dejes solo. Por favor—. John obedeció y salió a dar una vuelta a la manzana. El aire fresco le vendría bien.

—Estúpido John distrayéndome con sus estúpidos sentimientos —mascullaba mientras diseccionaba parte del cuello de la víctima.

Llevaba tres horas, tres, y aún seguía dándole vueltas al caso. Estaba solo, nadie estaba ya en Barts a esas horas, no encontraba la solución y se estaba volviendo loco.

—Te traigo un café, pero creo que mejor te lo cambio por una tila —dijo John al entrar al laboratorio y verle con el pelo alborotado y dando vueltas de acá para allá. Sherlock no contestó. —¿Has descubierto ya el porqué?

—¿Quién quiere saber el porqué? —contestó con desagrado.

—Quizá te lleve al qué.

—Vale, no tengo nada que perder, salvo mi tiempo, pero daremos una oportunidad a esas ideas que surgen de vez en cuando de esa cabecita rubia —John puso su boca en posición "morros" y dio un sorbo al café, que sabía, Sherlock no se tomaría. —Tenemos a un ebanista de mediana edad, aparentemente sin problemas económicos dado el estado de su taller, la cantidad de trabajo realizado, por realizar y en espera, sí, miré las hojas de pedidos. Luego le tenemos a él; con buen aspecto físico, no dado a las adicciones, soltero; no tiene anillo ni la camisa por fuera, lo primero en lo que se fijan las parejas.

—¿Según quién?

—Según yo.

—¿Con qué pareja?

—Con ninguna. Se te escapa el pajarito bajo la que tienes debajo del jersey, por cierto —rio. John descendió la vista y vio la cremallera bajada. Murió de vergüenza, dejó el café en la mesa y se dio la vuelta para subírsela con Sherlock riendo por lo bajo.

—Quizá le robaron —dijo el mayor aclarándose la voz mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Es posible. ¿Pero qué? Allí no faltaba nada..., o puede que nunca estuviese. ¿Y si no pasó de sus manos? ¿Y si fue una compra-venta? —ahora estaba agitando al doctor sin contemplación.

—¿Y qué compró?

—La pregunta es a quién, John, pero para eso tenemos que saber el qué. O puede que no —y volvió a examinar el cuerpo.

Lo miró de arriba abajo de nuevo con la lupa, quedándose en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Estaba vacío, como la primera vez que lo había examinado. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. ¿Y si hubiera algo que no podía ver desde fuera? Pasó el dedo enguantado por dentro y lo sacó con algo pegado a él, algo brillante.

—¿Es oro? —preguntó John a corta distancia. Sherlock puso directamente el dedo bajo el microscopio para ver su configuración.

—En efecto, es oro. Oro antiguo y de buena calidad. ¿Qué podemos deducir, John?

—Que no está en el mercado ordinario.

—Exacto. Y que es el anillo de la familia Chute desaparecido hace dos meses del Museo Británico.

—¿Lo robó?

—No, no le veo yo robando en el Museo Británico. Puede que lo comprara en el mercado negro. O... —volvió a caminar por la habitación— tal vez lo compró de un intermediario. Pero trabaja con madera, ¿por qué comprar un anillo si no es para ponérselo?

—Para venderlo.

—No John, trabaja con madera, no con oro, no digas tonterías.

—En el taller había objetos de madera con detalles dorados. Tal vez hiciera lo contrario y recubriera el anillo con algo parecido a la madera—. A Sherlock pareció gustarle la idea.

—Brillante, John, eres brillante. Eres el mejor conductor de luz —le besó efusivo en los labios y siguió saltando. John sabía que ese beso no era más que exaltación por el caso y que no significaba nada, pero aun así disfrutaría de él. Uno no besa a Sherlock Holmes todos los días.

—¿Pero cómo llegó a morir por él? —preguntó el doctor.

—Ahí entras tú, amigo mío. Ilústrame, oh, conocedor de las emociones —exclamó Sherlock retrepándose en el filo de la mesa— ¿para qué fin se puede usar un anillo?

...


	3. Tras la tormenta viene la cama

**EL EBANISTA DEL MILLÓN DE LIBRAS**

**-o-**

**Este fic pertenece a la sexta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**-o-**

**Capítulo III Tras la tormenta viene la cama**

Exactamente cincuenta y cinco minutos después, el asesino era detenido en la ebanistería Chippendale, donde Sherlock había arreglado su violín. Y no, no había sido el encargado.

—¿Cómo me han descubierto? —decía el arrestado atado a la única silla del taller.

—Que saliera corriendo nada más entrar no es que haya sido muy inteligente de su parte, pero matar a ese hombre tampoco, así que dejaremos ese tema —respondió Sherlock. Y se dispuso a relatar los hechos. —Buscábamos un anillo, concretamente el anillo de la familia Chute sustraído del Museo Británico hace dos semanas. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Porque hallamos oro antiguo y de muy buena calidad en el bolsillo del señor...

—Smith —le susurró John.

—Medio país se llama Smith —protestó Sherlock por lo bajo, y prosiguió. —Encontramos dicho oro en el bolsillo del señor Smith y, como sabrán, el anillo mencionado coincide en fechas, pero en el taller del ebanista no había nada de oro, ¿dónde estaba? Allí desde luego que no, pero pensamos, ambos —recalcó, ante la mirada de John—, que si la madera puede ser bañada con oro el oro podía ser oculto bajo la apariencia de la madera. ¿Cómo? Con pintura de imitación madera, pero eso es fácil, vayamos a lo divertido. ¿Dónde está la relación en todo esto? En él —exclamó señalando al encargado de la tienda.

—Yo no he hecho nada —gimió el hombre asustado.

—En efecto, no ha hecho nada, no tiene nada que temer. Sólo es el punto común, y eso no se pena —inclinó la cabeza con una mueca de medio lado. —¿Por qué es el punto común? Se lo explicaré. Su marido, aquí presente —señaló ahora al arrestado— le compró el anillo al señor..., ¿Smith?, sí, Smith. ¿Por qué? Para regalárselo por su aniversario. ¿Por qué al señor Smith y no a otro? Porque sabía que él conseguía mercancía del mercado negro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Oh, la mente humana, siempre tan retorcida —rio. — Su marido tiene una joyería, ¿no es cierto? Una pequeña y ruinosa joyería tres calles hacia el centro. La respuesta corta es que iba a medias con lo que compraba Smith, una especie de camello; la respuesta larga es que tenía un lío con él. Más que un lío, diría yo, por la duración de éste. Oh, me temo por su cara que no lo sabía —exclamó al ver la desolada cara del encargado— pero no llore, usted también estaba con él, están en paz —el arrestado enfureció de repente y tuvo que ser abatido en el suelo por cuatro agentes. —Era necesario decirlo, lo entiende, ¿verdad?

—Al grano, Sherlock —bramó Lestrade, que andaba por allí controlando a sus chicos.

—Sí, claro, cómo no —torció el gesto el detective ante la intromisión— el señor Smith compró el anillo por un precio, pero se lo vendió por otro mucho más elevado a su marido. ¿Cómo lo sabemos? Facturas, simple como eso. Ser organizado tiene sus inconvenientes. Sí, fuimos a su joyería con una orden, si es lo que intenta preguntar con tanto forcejeo —dijo mirando al susodicho, y volvió al encargado. —Cuando se enteró, porque frecuentaba los mismos sitios de venta, con menos asiduidad por la vida de casado, y fue a reclamarle el dinero que le había sido cobrado de más, obviamente, el ebanista se negó y forcejearon.

—Con lo que no contaba su marido era con la afición secreta del señor Smith, la taxidermia —el detective se estiró. —Había un montón de animales en la trastienda de la trastienda, disecados y escondidos. En plena lucha no fueron conscientes de que se dirigían al tanque de formol y, al chocar contra él, todo el contenido cayó sobre el ebanista. Murió en el acto abrasado por el mismo. Pero usted lo limpió todo e hizo que pareciera un robo o un ajuste de cuentas sesgándole el cuello con la cuerda del violonchelo. Se le fue un poco la mano —volvió a dirigirse al detenido. —Encontraréis los guantes que usó en su taller de joyería.

—No tienen pruebas —gruñó el apresado.

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿Me permite la mano izquierda? —pidió al encargado de la tienda, que se la tendió sin resistencia. —He aquí el anillo perdido —y se lo dio a un policía que lo ralló con un cúter a su alcance para comprobarlo.

—Es oro —gritó el policía. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Valorado en un millón de libras.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó el encargado bañado en lágrimas.

—No, eso fue muerte natural. Los asuntos del corazón son delicados. Fin del caso —clausuró el detective.

...

Con el caso resuelto, los inquilinos del 221B volvieron a casa. Después de haber examinado un cadáver y paseado por el mercado negro de Londres, terminado en la trastienda de la trastienda de una ebanistería, rodeados de animales disecados antes de llamar a Lestrade, para después acabar en la ebanistería del principio del día, necesitaban un merecido descanso; al menos John lo pedía a gritos.

—Quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta mañana —decía el doctor entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ha sido un día excitante. Lástima que ya se haya acabado —protestaba el moreno.

—Sí, muy excitante, pero yo quiero dormir.

—Iba a comprarte algo en el mercado negro, pero como sé que no te gustan esas cosas y que me lo ibas a tirar literalmente a la cara, me estuve quieto—. John se sonrojó.

—¿A mí por qué?

—Porque quiero, ¿no puedo?

—Sí, claro, claro. ¿Qué era?

—Un canguro de madera o algo así, no lo recuerdo —dijo mirando para otro lado.

—Gracias —John se pasó la mano por la nuca.

—Si no te lo he comprado.

—Yo sé por que lo digo —sonrió. El detective no lo entendía, pero si había dicho "gracias" sería que lo habría hecho bien. Y sonrió también.

—¿Sabes que me besaste? —le recordó John.

—Sí, estaba allí.

—Y no me soltaste la mano.

—Sí, también estaba ahí.

—¿Y no tienes nada que decirme?

—No —fue la contestación.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente —respondió Sherlock. Y siguieron su camino hasta casa.

...

—Sherlock, ¿dónde estás? —gritaba John por toda la casa.

—En la cocina —contestó el moreno. Pero en la cocina no había nadie. —Sherlock, ¿me quieres decir dónde estás?

—No —se escuchó en algún lugar del apartamento.

—¡Sherlock Holmes, enfrenta tus sentimientos!

—No puedes obligarme —dijo la voz. John sólo quería dormir, no tenía ni hambre, aun no habiendo comido en todo el día pero, si era posible, antes quería dejar zanjado lo que había pasado, si es que había pasado algo realmente y no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Aunque Sherlock no estaba por la labor.

Un sonido proveniente de su habitación le sobresaltó. Le había parecido como cosas cayéndose en masa, pero él no tenía nada que se pudiera caer así, salvo... Subió corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Estabas en el armario?

—_Estaba_ es la palabra. No es un sitio cómodo para hablar. ¿Vamos a la cama? —John rio por lo payaso que podía llegar a ser su compañero, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Sí, anda, vamos a la cama.

—¿Quieres sexo tan pronto?

—A hablar, Sherlock, a hablar. No adelantes acontecimientos —suspiró.

—Pero que si quieres... —dijo el moreno deslizando una mano por el trasero del doctor, que dio un respingón.

—¡Sherlock! —protestó.

—Hablar, hablar..., y después... —musitó en su oído. Ese plan era más tentador que dormir para John.

**-o-**

**N/A:**

_**Thomas Chippendale**_ (Otley, West Yorkshire, 5 de junio de 1718—Londres, 13 de noviembre de 1779) fue un ebanista inglés, creador de un estilo de muebles de lujo que alcanzó gran difusión y que se consideró típicamente inglés. El Chippendale del relato es su descendiente, dadas las fechas.

**El anillo** que se menciona en la historia pertenecía hace siglos a la colección de la familia Chute —propietaria de The Vyne, el palacio donde se celebra la exposición— antes de que pasara a manos de National Trust (fundación británica dedicada a preservar los lugares de interés histórico o de belleza natural) en los años treinta. El Museo Británico tiene exposiciones temporales, de ahí que puedan robarlo de allí.

Se dice que éste fue el anillo que inspiró a Tolkien en su obra "The Hobbit", y también se dice que está maldito.

**-o-**

Hasta aquí este relato. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

¡Espero que sí!

Gracias por sus reviews y por estar ahí.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
